Chatroom Mania
by Don't Shoot the Puppy
Summary: Crack fic. Chatroom, basically. R and R?


I've never done a chatroom before. Forgive me.

KeybladeMaster-X (Sora) logged on

Shippuden-666 (Naruto) logged on

PoHKW-08 (Kairi) logged on

KeybladeMaster-X: Kairi, what does your name even mean?

PoHKW-08: Princess of Hearts Keyblade Wielder of course!

KeybladeMaster-X: Riiiiiiiight...

PoHKW-08: Don't mess with me.

Shippuden-666: Hello, I think you're forgetting someone important here.

PoHKW-08:...And you are?

Shippuden-666: The amazing Naruto of course! *Poses*

KeybladeMaster-X: Right...do we know you?

Shippuden-666: You gotta be kidding me!

BurnBabyBurn (Axel) logged on

BurnBabyBurn: Oh, right, you're the gay kid from the Hidden Leaf Village, right?

Shippuden-666: I'm not gay!

IWasThereAndThenIWasn't logged on

IWasThereAndThenIWasn't logged off

KeybladeMaster-X:?

PoHKW-08:?

KeybladeMaster-X:?

BurnBabyBurn: Oh, right, remember? "Oh, Sasuke, take me from behind!"

Shippuden-666: That was only once! And who are you supposed to be anyway?

BurnBabyBurn: Axel, the Flurry of Blazing Flames!

KeybladeMaster-X: Wasn't it Dancing Flames?

BurnBabyBurn: Shh, I'm on a roll.

Shippuden-666 has logged off to find better company

BurnBabyBurn has logged off to go annoy him further

Mansex has logged on

KeybladeMaster-X: Xemnas?

Mansex: How the hell did you find out?

PoHKW-08: Your name makes it kinda obvious.

Mansex has logged off to avoid getting teased

EmoKidinLove (Fang) has logged on

KeybladeMaster-X: Who are you?

EmoKidinLove: Fang.

KeybladeMaster-X: That's a strange name.

PoHKW-08: I wouldn't be talking about strange names if I were you Sora...

DarkWielder (Riku) logged on

DarkWielder: Hey guys and gals...and Sora.

KeybladeMaster-X: All right, that's it!

KeybladeMaster-X has logged off to go kill Riku

DarkWielder: Help me.

DarkWielder has been disconnected

PoHKW-08: Ah, well, no-one'll miss him.

ISavedYour$$ (Max) has logged on

MissFashionista (Nudge) has logged on

FullyIndescribable (Angel) has logged on

EmoKidinLove has logged off to avoid getting swamped by girls

PoHKW-08: Hey guys, what do you think of this as my new profile picture .com/albums/kk88/knightted/kingdom%20hearts/sora%

ISavedYour$$ has logged off to spew

IWasHereAllAlong has logged off

MissFashionista: You wish!

FullyIndiscribable: I dare you to put that as your picture...then talk to Sora.

PoHKW-08: No way! He'll kill me!

FullyIndicribable: I wouldn't be so sure...

MissFashionista: OMG, I really hope this happens, because then you and Sora would be, like, a couple, and you would be so cute, and happy, and then you could have kids, and get married, well, maybe not in that order, and then grow old together, and-

FullyIndicribable: Shut up Nudge!

PoHKW-08: Nudge!

MissFashionista has logged off to cry about her problems

FullyIndicribable: Oops...

FullyIndicribable has logged off to consol her

ISavedYour$$ has logged on

ISavedYour$$: Ugh...

PoHKW-08: So what did you think of the picture, Max?

ISavedYour$$ has logged off to spew again

PoHKW-08: Huh, I guess she liked it too much.

PoHKW-08 has logged off to talk to stare at Sora

Ignite (Iggy) has logged on

WerePuppy (Sai'x) has logged on

Demmy (Demyx) has logged on

Stalkerish has logged on

Ignite: So, who are you?

Stalkerish: The almighty D-!

Ignite: Not you Dylan.

Demmy: How do you get around with the screen name Stalkerish, while calling yourself almighty?

Stalkerish: I'm just that awesome.

Ignite: Bacon is awesome. You are about as awesome as Edward, the mighty sparkly gay vampire.

Stalkerish: Well, he's hot.

Everybody Else:...

EmoKidinLove has logged on

EmoKidinLove: Can I kill him now?

Everybody else but Dylan: GO!

EmoKidinLove: Yay!

EmoKidinLove has logged off

Stalkerish has been disconnected

HeartlessBiatch (Larxene) has logged on

HeartlessBiatch: *giggles*

Demmy: Run, run away!

Demmy has logged off

WerePuppy has logged off

Ignite: Hey, baby, have you got a mirror in your pocket because I can see myself in your-

HeartlessBiatch: Haha!

Ignite has been disconnected

KeybladeMaster-X has logged on

KeybladeMaster-X: What's happening?

HeartlessBiatch: Hah-

HeartlessBiatch has been disconnected

KeybladeMaster-X: Kairi, where are you?

PoHKW-08: Here.

KeybladeMaster-X: Bwah! When'd you get here?

PoHKW-08: Through an internet bug.

KeybladeMaster-X: Oh. Right.

PoHKW-08: Well, bye!

PoHKW-08 has logged off to get the bet over with to spy on Sora through binoculars

KeybladeMaster-X: Wait up! *Takes a double take* Wait a minute, that's her profile picture? Kairi!

KeybladeMaster-X has logged off to ask Kairi out

ISavedYour$$ has logged on

ISavedYour$$: Guys?

KeytoDestinyYeahRight (Roxas) has logged on

Messin'WithMemoirs (Namine) has logged on

NotaMarySue (Xion) has logged on

KeytoDestinyYeahRight: Xion? I though you died in one of our side stories in which I become a depressing emo kid and my theme tune stalks me?

ISavedYour$$:?

NotaMarySue: I thought I did too!

ISavedYour$$:?

KeytoDestinyYeahRight: Xion!

ISavedYour$$:?

NotaMarySue: Roxas!

ISavedYour$$:?

*They Huggle*

Messin'WithMemoirs: Ahem!

ISavedYour$$:?

NotaMarySue: Bwah!

ISavedYour$$:?

KeytoDestinyYeahRight: Bwah!

ISavedYour$$:?

ISavedYour$$: Who are you guys?

Messin'WithMemoirs: Nobodies!

ISavedYour$$: Well don't be too hard on yourselves.

Messin'WithMemoirs: That's...not what I meant.

ISavedYour$$: Not many other things you could've meant.

Messin'WithMemoirs: Yeah, never mind...

Messin'WithMemoirs logged off

ISavedYour$$ logged off

KeytoDestinyYeahRight logged off

NotaMarySue logged off

KeybladeMaster-X logged on

KeybladeMaster-X: I love Kairi.

KeybladeMaster-X: I love Kairi.

KeybladeMaster-X: I love Kairi.

KeybladeMaster-X: I love Kairi.

KeybladeMaster-X: I love Kairi.

KeybladeMaster-X: I love Kairi.

KeytoDestinyYeahRight logged on

KeytoDestinyYeahRight: I knew it!

KeytoDestinyYeahRight logged off

KeybladeMaster-X: Roxas, come back here!

KeybladeMaster-X logged off

R and r?


End file.
